


Clouds

by Frankie097



Series: Clouds [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Oliver Wood - Fandom
Genre: Quidditch, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankie097/pseuds/Frankie097
Summary: Up in the clouds, no one can see what we do





	

“Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch will you ever talk about anything else?” Zoe said rolling her dull grey eyes at me and returning to the stained silver mirror to check her face for the hundredth time in the last two minutes, flicking her long blonde hair over her shoulder as she did so. 

“Makeup, boys, sex...do you ever talk about anything else?” I shot back at her jokingly, winking as she turned back to me and smirked, closing her mirror. Yes Zoe was pretty perfect to look at, naturally good body, smooth flowing hair and I swear I had never seen her with single spot on her face, but everyone in Slytherin, and probably the majority of Hogwarts knew that she liked to mess around with guys. Not that this was a bad thing, you could get serious gossip out of her because of this, but Zoe had decided the year before to make it her mission to break people’s hearts, which was entertaining, but also rather painful to watch. 

“It’s your sixth year, you’ve never had a boyfriend even though you’re surrounded by hunky Quidditch players all the bloody time, please tell me this is the year you will finally get some action?” she said hopefully, and I could see her already starting to play matchmaker in her mind with every guy she knew. Although knowing Zoe, they would have to be pureblood Slytherins to make the cut, and again, knowing Zoe, she’d probably had already hooked up with them. I rolled my eyes, at her.

“Zoe, I don't need a boyfriend, I'm perfectly happy hanging out with people and having a laugh, not everything has to be about boys and sex you know. Anyway, it’s not like I’m some innocent duckling, I have had some action.” I snorted, knowing that Zoe knew absolutely everything about me without me even having to tell her. Unlike her, I liked to keep my things private, whereas I knew about every single one of her escapades in great detail, which lead to me not being able to look at half of Slytherin in the eye ever again, which made house days and most dinner times extremely difficult. 

“Shagging Marcus Flint in the showers after winning the Quidditch Cup does not count! We've been over this.” She moaned and I laughed, 

“Although what that boy can do with his fingers...” She winked at me slyly and I gagged jokingly in response and threw a half-eaten chocolate frog at her. No one loses their virginity in a perfect romantic setting, but drunk in the showers with one of the schools biggest players was not exactly how I’d imagined it going. Whatever, at least it's over with not.

“Come on Zoe, it’s not like I’m focusing on that, there’s no way that Wood is going to let us keep the cup, and anyway, now that Snape has replaced Flint with me, I doubt I’m his favorite person in the world” I said, but could tell she wasn’t listening to the end of my sentence as her eyes slightly glazed over.

“Ohhh... Oliver Wood” she turned and gazed out of the window “he’s older, attractive, very well born, pity he’s not a Slytherin because I would climb that boy like a tree” she trailed off, “to be honest most of the Gryffindor team is the same, except I suppose the Weasley’s aren’t that well born, but they’re still attractive” I made a face at her, 

“So what if they’re two years younger, sometimes sacrifices have to be made, especially for the odd Quidditch player”

“Don’t you mean all Quidditch players” I teased her, knowing that Zoe has a thing for brawny Quidditch men, something that made me turn my nose up in disgust. I knew exactly what they smelt like when they came off the pitch, and I dealt with their changing room antics, it’s not anything to swoon after, and let’s be honest, most of them just want a shag once they come off the field to make them feel like a champion.

The door to our compartment opened and Terence Higgs, our seeker from last year, and Adrian Pucey, a chaser, stood at the entrance. Pucey took one look at Zoe and rolled his eyes, everyone knew that they’d had a thing, and while Zoe wanted to keep it as friends with benefits, Adrian wanted more, something she was unwilling to give. This had lead to an argument in the middle of the great hall and the two of them shooting daggers at each other ever since, which was great for me, as Zoe liked to come to all of the parties after Quidditch and the team’s pretty close knit, meaning that I was close with Pucey as well, which often lead to tricky situations. 

“King, Shaw” they greeted us nodding at us both and I smiled at them, knowing that they wanted to talk about the team this year, since it was all meant to be changing after I’d been appointed captain. “Congratulations on the captain position Jess” Pucey smiled back at me as I nodded in thanks.

“So, do you know when the try outs are going to be yet?” He questioned nervously, I laughed in response.

“Probably the beginning of the second week, but you guys don’t need to try out, you’re the best we have! Honestly, we're not going to find anyone better.” I said passionately and I saw Higgs’ face drop.

“You haven’t heard then?” He muttered towards the floor and I furrowed my brow, dark hair flopping forwards from behind my ear.

“Heard what?” I questioned, looking between their two dark expression end faces in confusion.

“Lucius Malfoy bought the team new Nimbus 2001s” I felt my eyes widen as he continued “but we only get them if Draco gets to play Seeker” He said bitterly, and I could see the disgust in his eyes.

“Are you joking?” I exclaimed. This couldn’t happen, how had Snape allowed such bribery to occur, actually, that was easy to know, but it still shocked me at what had happened. Sure we wanted to win, and to do that we needed the best brooms, but we also needed the best players, and I hadn’t heard a single positive thing about the Malfoy child since he had arrived at Hogwarts. Even if he could fly, I knew he wasn’t a team player and would probably try to rock the boat. All he ever did was obsess over Harry Potter, yes I understand he's a bit of a celebrity but come on, everything Draco did revolved around annoying the poor kid.

“What kind of bullshit is that!” I exclaimed loudly causing Zoe to jump out of whatever daydream she was currently having.

“Nope, not a joke” Terence said glumly as he slouched against the compartment door, 

“There’s no way I can do anything else either, I’ve trained to be a seeker for the last 6 years” Higgs groaned, as I held my head in my hands trying to process everything I was being told.

“Okay, well...You guys will still have to try out, although Pucey you’re back on the team. Higgs, if this really is the case, I’m going to go to Snape and question it, but you’ll be first reserve and if that little shit makes one mistake, you’re in and he’s out.” I said, rubbing my temple. We hadn’t even arrived at Hogwarts and this year was already turning into a nightmare.

“Thanks King, but seriously don’t worry, my O.W.Ls weren’t great and I seriously need to buck up my act. This will probably do me good, or at least that’s what my parents think” Terence said and the two of them turned to walk back out of the compartment.

“Later King” Adrian said over his shoulder as the compartment door slammed shut and I turned to face Zoe.

“O.W.Ls??!!!” I exclaimed, realizing I had completely forgotten to ask how hers had gone. She laughed

“Exceeds Expecations in everything but Herbology, I got a Dreadful in that” we laughed, it wasn’t surprising seeing as she had skipped half of the lessons to hook up with Miles Bletchley, Slytherin’s keeper, behind the greenhouses. 

“What about you?” she asked, blinking wide grey eyes at me.

“Outstanding in DDA and Potions, Exceed Expectations in everything else” I said smiling as Zoe let out a whistle.

“Damn, must prove useful to actually pay attention and not think about boys” she joked and I gave her a dirty look. “What’s happened to Flint anyway? Why isn’t he captain?” she questioned and I laughed

“Other than the cheating tactics and violence on the pitch you mean? Apparently Madam Hooch told him that he had to stop or she’d have him banned, and then he lost his temper at her so she’s banned him for this year” I explained

“Does he not count as a Quidditch player anymore then?” Zoe questioned, “I can’t have my standards dropping.” and I groaned at her.

“Please don’t distract my Quidditch team anymore than you already have Zoe, I would really love to make Wood cry his last year because he hasn’t won the cup.” I said grinning, remembering how good it had been to flatten Gryffindor the year before, and how bitter Wood had been at the defeat.

“I won’t as long as you promise to go on at least one date this year, it can’t be good for you to focus on work and Quidditch so much, you need to have some fun!” I grumbled before nodding at her, although if she decided to set me up with any of my team, I’d walk out of the date. Dating your team mates is a no go, everyone knows that, it’s almost as big of a no go as dating someone on a different team, or even worse than dating one of our own, dating a Gryffindor, our arch enemies.


End file.
